clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 54
Catali2016's Football Day! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:54, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Current Player Card Hi, Penguin-Pal. I've seen many users with "My Current Player Card" images on their userpages. I tried to figure it out myself, but I couldn't quite get it. If you could help me, that would be great. :) Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 20:30, June 22, 2014 (UTC)fancypantsguy8 How to Change the Color of name How this website have Different-Different Posts like Admin, I also want to do this in my wiki and how to change these name color like blue, red , green Thx Thanks for your help Choose Your Team!! -Redidy Twinkie Hello P-P, i just seen Twinkie call 'MrDelirious' a wierdo on chat http://prntscr.com/3vq6t9, Delirious took it as offence and said twinkie was atagonizing him, please see what you can do about this, thanks :) (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 17:19, June 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Twinkie Ok good (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 17:23, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Ambox templates Can you create the ambox templates for my wiki? I've tried but when i published them they were nothing good, can you fix them? (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 07:39, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm Only one I'm only one in This group, so i removed other but it's not working so send me only for one :Seems to work now- it was the comma after the last item as you've found out. Penguin-Pal (talk) Deletion of a page for me Hi Penguin-Pal, please could you delete the following page for me: Template:David Userpage P.S Sorry for my long absence from the wiki. I have updated my notice template with my current status. Thanks for reading, --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:59, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Puffles You know all those hoodie that the cat and dogs dug up? I saw a dino puffle dig them up and I was wondering if I should change them to add dino puffles. Mckenzie 101 (talk) 15:06, June 24, 2014 (UTC)June 24, 2014 Music ID's I was wondering what the penguin cup music ID's are so I could pick one to add to my user page because they are not on the music list. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Music Mckenzie 101 (talk) 17:42, June 24, 2014 (UTC)June 24, 2014 Pin tracker For the pin trackets that u have you should make a soccer ball one for the penguin cup. Mckenzie 101 (talk) 22:02, June 24, 2014 (UTC)June 24,2014 Chat I'm Sorry. I also want to test something too. Ssss...BOOM (talk) 01:20, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Minecraft Creeper help! the icon next to my name doesn't appear by myself Hello P-P, how do i see it by myself...? Please show me the script again so i can see by myself. thanks, --~ 25px Digimon is awesome! XD 25px (Talk) 15:08, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Interface Editor Hello Penguin-Pal, I was wondering if I could be an Interface Editor and help with the HTML & CSS glitches. Cap123 (Talk) 18:41, June 25, 2014 (UTC) P.S: I think we need forum moderators. Emote Could ya please add 2 more emotes please, like http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/7/7b/MediaWiki_Emoticons_Smile.png, which are =O and =D Mariocart25 16:39, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity A notice to the administration, I will be absent for the next week or so due to a vacation. Just wanted to give you a heads-up. Thanks for your attention, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 12:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Promoted Kyfur Hello Penguin-Pal, I promoted Kyfur today to a chat moderator. I noticed that he is a dedicated user and an active user who is always present in chat. Being the penguin of the month supports my view towards him and the community. If you do oppose this move, feel free telling me about that. Sorry for not discussing with the other admins about it XP. Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 13:07, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Chat please? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 20:20, June 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Hi P-P Thanks so much! P.S. I'm guessing you know binary :D '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 21:02, June 28, 2014 (UTC) In-Game Image Tutorial Hey, Penguin-Pal. I was following your tutorial for in-game images. I tried it with the Penguin Cup Foam Finger, but it appeared that the item sprite was slightly off from the penguin sprite (I logged on CP and compared it with the actual in-game sprite). So then I tried adding a new penguin sprite to this SVG file that you provided. I used the blue ring from the Vuvuzelas' action frame since they were released closest to the Penguin Cup Foam Finger, but the penguin sprite ended up being too small. Do you think you could give it a try and see if you can add the new penguin sprite to your SVG file? -- 01:39, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome, I've got SandorL's method working for in-game images, and it's much faster than the Inkscape method. (Although good job on the tutorial for that. It probably took a lot of work to figure that out and then create a tutorial for it.) As for player card images, I can't seem to change the color to black here, even though I have the ID for it inserted in the link. Do you know a fix for this? :-- 20:45, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I used a different method to get it so far, but as this one is simpler, ill post it here, which was separating the file to 2 versions- one with a transparent color and the other with just the color, which allowed to change its hue. But there's another one, of extracting Movie Clip 4, editing it with SWiX to change the color from blue to black, and then replace Movie Clip 4 from the original file with the edited version, and then to point using JPEXS to a local file. Just to save you a lot of time, this is what it should end up with. It will load all the ''item'N'.swf files from that directory (from 0-6, where 0 is at the top and 6 is the most bottom item). ::Also, if an item ever pops out of the screen, you can: ::#Load the version with the cut-off item, and add on another upper layer the blank version- before the paper item file has loaded on top of the penguin. ::#Take the width or height of that item that part of it is cut off. ::#Generate a large PNG version of its paper form, resize it to the dimensions of the item. ::#In a new window, with a dimensions that can fit the penguin + the item and fully preview them, paste the two penguin images, and also, in a new layer, the resized item. ::#Position it above the "cut-off" item, and then delete the layer with the penguin&cut-off item. ::Merge the resized item's layer with the blank penguin's layer, crop and save. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:35, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::It works perfectly, thanks! You even answered a question I was about to ask (with the items getting cut off). :O I think I'll go back to your Inkscape method with the items that get cut off, though. It seems like less work than trying to resize the item in an image editor. :P Thanks for your help! :::-- 23:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Summer holidays Hello Penguin-Pal and fellow administrators of this wiki, I have to leave tomorrow from my computer and the "world" of the internet for summer. I currently don't know when I will be back,I think I will be back in one month,maybe two. Thanks for reading my message and understanding me, The messenger,Samantas5855 ~~ ~~ Signature Help Hi, Penguin-Pal I would like to make my own signature, but I have pretty much no idea how to. If you could tell me how to change the color, add pictures, etc, that would be awesome. Thanks. Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 21:18, June 29, 2014 (UTC) In-Game Item SWFs By the way, check this out (It's an SWF): Item413Sprite I was digging through some of your old blog posts and found this. Then I had the idea to embed a file from SandorL's SWF database that you showed me. I was thinking it could replace the in-game images on articles (or serve as a placeholder until one is added). However, the downfall is that we would have to create a MediaWiki page for every item. I thought of using parameters, but I don't think Wikia allows us to pass parameters into verbatim. Pretty cool concept though, right? -- 22:23, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Many of our readers/editors access the wiki on mobile devices, which don't have flash support. It's a really cool idea though. :Kallie Jo (talk) 22:37, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, I hadn't considered that. Well anyway, I'm glad you like it. ::-- 22:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you so much!! Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 13:51, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Hey your welcome :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Finished Signature! I just finished my new signature. Thanks! Fancypantsguy8 (Talk) 14:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Images When I uploaded a cutout of Brady File:Brady_CUtouts.png for adding it to the gallery, it said Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters. What is that and how can I fix it? Thanks :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 10:38, July 1, 2014 (UTC) 'Sorry About This P-P!' Hi P-P! ISparks made this page which should be on their profile, they made it as a mainspace page, I tried to move it to user but unfortunately it turned out to be like this; http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:About_Me?action=history; I am really sorry I was not sure how I am supposed to move it could you please let me know? Thanks Callum Fawsitt (talk) 13:09, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt :Miron took care for this afterwards. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:07, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Update of the Month Hello, wasn't the item, article, and picture of the month supposed to be updated on June 29th? �� �� 16:50, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Player Card Photos Hello, Penguin-Pal. Is it possible to take player card pictures of items that I don't have? I was just wondering, so I could help improve the wiki more. Thanks. Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 13:28, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Error Message I went to the blog, but when I click on any of the links, I get this error: "Oops! Google Chrome could not find flippr.pw". Do you know what the problem is? Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 14:43, July 2, 2014 (UTC) One More Question I can't figure out how to change the color from Blue. I entered Black's ID into the color ID slot, but it won't change. However, it did turn to a walrus when I entered 21. :P Sorry about the trouble. Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 20:35, July 2, 2014 (UTC) CPW Awards P-P, no time for long messages, please be active in chat. Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 13:35, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you come on the chat please? 18:57, July 3, 2014 (UTC) 'Hello and Apologies P-P!' Hi P-P! Once again, I am sorry for what I did earlier today. What I am going to do is still come on chat but when I feel that a user is bothering me or is making bad comments about this demotion thing I will leave the chat for a while (could be a few minutes to an hour). Please let me know what you think of this. I will learn from my mistakes P-P! I just wanted to know what I have done before when you said to me in PM that this isnt the first time I've done this? I am not sure when I have done this before, so could you please let me know when and where? Thanks! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:48, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Hi Hi Penguin Pal You are good at coding right? I want to make a music jam theme for Template:JWPengieAdvertisement with the same color scheme as the background on clubpenguin.com. Like, those squares but i don't need all the lighting and stuff :P can u help plz JWPengie; Do you ' ' waffles? 'RE:Hello and Apologies P-P!' Hi P-P! You're Welcome, I always like to apologize to people like you when I have done these sort of things. During my demotion period I will still be coming on chat regularly like I always do but I feel like I might leave the chat during the times when its busy to prevent people having discussing which might upset me. I am also going to block a few peoples private messages so I can be sure that the people who are most likely to ask me questions are unable too. May I also ask, was the reason why I was demoted last time worse than the reason this time OR was the reason why I was demoted this time worse than the reason last time? On another note, do you know how long my demotion will probably last for (even though you're not certain)? Thanks Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 14:49, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Help How to make a How I don't get much of what you said. Redidy Penguin (talk) 10:00, July 5, 2014 (UTC) 'Upcoming Holidays 2014!' Hi P-P! Below are a list of my remaining holidays for 2014: *Leaving on Thursday the 24th of July and returning on Monday the 28th of July (little or no access to the wiki or chat). *Leaving on Monday the 18th of August and returning on Friday the 22nd of August (little or no access to the wiki or chat). *Leaving on Saturday the 25th of October and returning on Saturday the 1st of November (access to be the wiki and chat). Kind Regards Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 12:40, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Advertisement Hi, if i wanted to add another custom bg, how would I do that JWPengie is ready to ROCK ' ' Music Jam! 14:31, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Promoting Sharkbate Hello, I don't know if you support or oppose that move, but I believe promoting Sharkbate is a user capable of holding the chat moderators rights. He will remain a permanent chat moderator, but if you oppose my move feel free telling me, but don't demote him right away. Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 22:17, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Theme Hi I was wondering if I could use the usa theme you coded, I will give you credit. Also, could you make a UK flag theme and could I use dat too :P JWPengie is ready to ROCK ' ' Music Jam! 20:41, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat hi Penguin-Pal can I speak to you in private 08:31, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Writing something based on Super Miron BTW why don't people warn me that I may get banned on chat before I get banned chat? They always do ban by surprise to annoy me. Can we please stop that now? And can we please stop people from bullying me on chat? I would like to start a community vote to lift my ban. I refuse to have a 2 week ban or longer. This has gone far enough you know. I want to end this once and for all! Dead or alive. The new personality shall emerge. I will take action. I will not stuff around. No one shall disrupt me. *I will develop myself to the maximum of my potential in all ways. *I will forget the mistakes of the past and press on to greater achievements. *I will continually work at developing love, happiness and loyalty in my family. *I will look for the good in all people and make them feel worthwhile. *If I have nothing good to say about a person, I will say nothing. *I will always be as enthusiastic about the success of others as I am about my own. *I will maintain an attitude of open-mindedness. *I will maintain respect for those in authority and demonstrate this respect at all times. *I will always remain loyal to my God, my country, family and my friends. *I will remain highly goal-oriented throughout my life because that positive attitude helps my family, my country and myself. ~ Perapin (Contact) 10:25, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Section for puffles Hello, Remember when I cleaned up some of the puffle pages in 2012, well I checked the Blue Puffle page and it seems somehow messed up. The gallery section is quite a mess, so I made it smaller adding that expand thingy. Anyway, do you think it is better now or we should make a subpage? Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 11:39, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Quagnaynye I saw quagnaynye or whatever being rude to tnk. also in pms-http://prntscr.com/40bhfw. He was also talking like tnk is chosen to be the of his child in tnk's womb i think is is a bit sexual. User:Kanpo1 17:26, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I was very scared and disturbed by this. And I'm a boy O_O :TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) 17:41, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks you two. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:45, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Inactive I will be inactive for 2 weeks because of formative assessment exams, These exams are very tough and I really need to score good marks for this! I will not be editing and also not making customs. Thanks :) - [[User:Cool Pixels|'Let's;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Start; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 07:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ''untitled'' Banned. Hello penguin-pal, i believe that i have been banned unfairly by the moderator Callum Fawsitt. If you could investigate the matter it would be highly appreciated. -TheAnonymou5e TheAnonymou5e (talk) 13:02, July 8, 2014 (UTC) 'Is this a reason to ban forever?' Hi P-P! http://prntscr.com/40psji Just wondering would this be a reason to ban forever, I am not sure since other admins have said different things in the past. Thanks Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:37, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt :Err, what? 20:12, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Umm, no. If you talk about the "impersonation" aspect, i think it's all right with Kyfur- some two or three users used his avatar today and he didn't complain about it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:32, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat hi Penguin-Pal can I speak to you in private 21:30, July 8, 2014 (UTC) pal of penguins i am need you in chat! !!1oneoneone !?!?!? mrion (talk too me) 12:00, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Question regarding Rockhopper Do you know any technological devices Rockhopper has used other than his camera? ~ Perapin (Contact) 13:30, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Just Curious Just curious, how do I make user's signatures different colors? (Like a bot's is white, a bcrat's purple.) BTW This is for my wikis. Thanks! Nevermind, I figured it out! �� �� 23:29, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Demotions Hi, Penguin-Pal. I've had to demote C H U N K Y and Cp kid per the Demotion Policy. This now leaves room for new, more active users to take their place. Shall we open the Patrollers Promotions page so that current rollbacks can apply for the promotion? Please let me know your thoughts, -- 01:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Logo Voting Hold Please hold the logo votes till mine is done, thanks. 01:51, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Image Hello, Can you please a better quality image for this? Wolf-gangs (talk) 10:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC)